Beck's Musings
by JustMe133
Summary: Beck, realizing that he likes Tori, tries to figure out the best way to finally ask her out. BeckxTori. ONESHOT. Rated T for the single cuss word that made its way into the story.


**So, this story has just been sitting in my computer, untouched, finished, for a while now.**

**Figured why not post it? [Although it's been sitting so long I should probably revise it... oh well]  
**

**No, I don't own Victorious or the characters. Just a fan. Characters may be OOC – please be aware of that.**

…

Beck watched Tori as she talked with Trina and Cat in the few minutes they had before class actually started. He had wanted to talk to her about their almost kiss on the night before her big performance, but he was actually nervous about it.

He really liked Tori. He had for a while now. But there was one small problem.

And here she came, stalking past Tori with a scowl and a glare as she passed him to get to her locker.

His oh-so-crazy ex-girlfriend.

Jade; they had been broken up for a while now but Jade still considered him hers whenever it came to Tori.

Which was crazy. He'd rather be Tori's, and he was pretty sure Jade knew this, which is why it bothered her so much.

And now that he thought about it, there was another problem… And here _he _came, sidling up to Tori and joining in the conversation.

One of his best friends, Andre.

Yes, Andre. Beck was almost certain that Andre liked Tori too.

And how could he not? Tori was … stunning. The way her hair waved down her back and shined in the light, showing off its perfect caramel tint; or the way her eyes sparkled with her perky attitude at everything; and then her singing! That was just … it made him feel as if she was singing just to him.

And he was sure Andre felt the same thing. He knew that just by watching how Andre looked at her and spoke to her.

Tori often called Andre her best friend, and he could see how it stabbed Andre in the heart.

Was Tori oblivious to all the guys that found her attractive? He often wondered this too. He couldn't help the small scowl that appeared as Robbie joined the group as well. He knew for a fact that Robbie liked Tori, but he didn't feel quite as threatened by him as he did Andre.

He really wanted to tell Tori how he felt, or maybe kiss her at least once. He had been wanting to feel her lips against his ever since her first day at Hollywood Arts, when they had had their stage kiss.

There had been so much emotion there that he had hoped she returned his feelings.

But she never showed any sign of it.

Except when they almost kissed the few times before.

She had wanted to kiss him, he was sure of it.

"You've been staring at her for a while now," an all-too familiar voice drawled in his ear. Turning his head slightly, he saw Jade standing next to him, face in her trademark scowl.

"What? I'm watching my friends having a conversation."

"No. You're watching Vega," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Beck was surprised to feel his face begin to burn at being caught. "Knew it."

"Jade, listen-"

"No Beck, you listen. You like Tori. I get it. I mean, how can you not? She's pretty, nice, and a great singer." Beck was surprised at her words. "And I know you've liked her for a while now. And we've been broken up for a few months now. So…"

"So?" It looked as if Jade was struggling for words.

"Tori's my … friend," she said with some difficulty, "Don't hurt her." Jade turned to leave then, scowl back in place.

"I don't have a shot with her," Beck muttered, making Jade turn around, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Nothing will ever happen between us," he sighed now, knowing that not answering Jade was worse than revealing the truth. Jade groaned.

"Why do you say that?" she asked in a tone as if she regretted starting this conversation.

"That's why," he said, indicating the group of chatting teens. Jade turned to see how close Andre was to Tori. "Plus there's you."

"Me?" Jade asked, honestly confused. "What about me?"

"Nothing can ever happen between me and Tori because she can't date her friend's ex," Beck said, dark eyes falling to Jade's, who's own widened slightly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But what were you saying about Andre?"

"I think Andre likes her too."

"Beck, if you like her, tell her. Or better yet, show her! Because, and if you tell anyone I said this, I will hurt you, but I think she likes you too. You'd be happy with her and vice versa."

"Jade-"

"No. End of discussion! If you and Vega aren't dating by the end of the school day, someone will have hell to pay. Now man up!" Jade said before stalking away. Beck watched her walk away, surprised by her words.

He knew what he had to do now.

He had to win Tori over.

…

Tori saw Beck and Jade talking out of the corner of her eye, and she was surprised by the little flair of jealously she felt at that. There was nothing going on between her and Beck, especially after their almost kiss…

She chose to not remember that.

Because she had desperately wanted to kiss him that day.

But she couldn't do that to Jade, who was slowly becoming her friend… Or so she hoped.

And then, there was what Andre had told her yesterday…

_*~*~*Tori's Flashback *~*~*_

_Andre and Tori had been sitting outside, eating lunch, alone surprisingly, when Andre turned to her suddenly._

"_Tori, I gotta tell you something."_

"_What's up? You sound spazzy," she had replied, raising a perfect eyebrow at him._

"_I… I like you!"_

"_I like you too," she said, not getting what the big deal was._

"_No, Tori, I like you like you. Like LIKE you," he said, trying to clarify what he meant. Her eyes widened as she realized what was being said._

"_Andre-"_

"_Tori, I don't expect you to return my feelings," he said, interrupting her, "I just had to tell you." She nodded and looked down at her food. "You can say anything anytime ya know."_

"_Um… Why now?"_

"_I wanted to get my feelings known before things changed."_

"_What things?"_

"_You'll see soon enough," is all he said to her before finishing his food. She looked confused but shrugged._

"_Okay…"_

"_And hey, I don't want anything to change between us. K?"_

"_Sure. Nothing will change."_

_*~*~* End flashback *~*~*_

So, Andre had told Tori how he felt. She didn't know what to do, but she had told him nothing would change, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Beck's eyes flashed over to Tori, making her blush and look away from him.

There was a look in his eyes that she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it meant.

…

Andre excused himself from the group and made his way to Beck, who was still watching Tori.

"Hey man!" he called out, coming up to him.

"Hey. What's up?" Beck asked, pulling his eyes from Tori again to look at his friend.

"You gonna ask her out?"

"What?"

"Tori. You've been staring at her nonstop."

"No I haven't! People keep saying that!"

"Because it's true! If you don't ask her out, I will. She already knows how I feel."

"What?"

"I told her yesterday. Because I knew you would be making your move soon." Beck just stared at Andre before sighing.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah. Well, to everyone _except_ Tori. For someone so hot, she's pretty dense."

Beck ignored that and began to psych himself up for asking her out.

…

With the help of Andre, Beck was finally able to get his friends to leave Tori alone, who was sitting outside, eating lunch by herself.

She looked around, confused; usually she was the _last_ one to the table, but today, not only was she _first_ apparently, but she was _alone_ too.

She felt nervous until Beck joined her, looking uncomfortable.

"You okay there?" she asked, taking a bite of her food now that she wasn't alone. Beck nodded before he looked away, taking a deep breath. "Something on your mind?"

"Will you go out with me?" He just spit it out, making her fork drop from her hand.

"What?"

"Tori Vega, will you… go out with me?"

"As in… boyfriend-girlfriend going out?" Tori asked, remembering what Andre had said about things changing. She had a feeling that this is what he had meant. When Beck nodded, she looked down at her hands. "Tori?"

"I can't," she said softly, hating to have to break his heart. She watched his face crash and she shook her head. "I can't do that to Jade. I'm sorry." She got up and walked away, surprised to find that it felt almost _painful_.

She didn't look back though – if she had, she would've seen a very upset looking Beck watching her.

…

"Vega!" Tori cringed at the outcry before a strong grip was on her wrist, tugging her out of the hallway and into the janitors closet – how did she always end up in here? "What the hell did you do?!"

"Jade, listen," she began, trying to placate the upset girl, who glared at her, making her words fall short.

"No, you listen. Why the hell did you turn down _Beck_?"

"W-what?"

"You doofus! I told him he could ask you. I don't care!"

"What? You… you don't care?" Tori was confused, making Jade growl out in frustration.

"Of course I care – but Beck and I are over. I've accepted it. I want him happy, and I'd prefer him to be happy with someone I could threaten on a regular basis if need be. So, you march your perfect butt out there and tell him 'yes beck, I'll date you,'" she said, imitating Tori's voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Jade smirked and crossed her arms.

"Go. I know you like him. Go. Before I change my mind." Tori, unsure of what to do now, just stood there. "Do I need to march you out there myself?"

"Are you sure about this Jade?"

"JUST FUCKING GO ALREADY!" Tori, never hearing Jade cuss before, hightailed it out of the janitor's closet only to bump into Beck's chest.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So..?" Beck asked, making Tori giggle and nod. He smiled and pulled her to him, cupping her face and finally kissing her – smack-dab in the hallway.

"Well, isn't this _peachy_," Jade asked, getting no response. She looked to see Andre watching them too. "Hey." He looked at her, surprised. "I'm hungry. By me food."

"Oh-Okay." She smiled and hooked her arm through his, leaving the new couple alone with each other.

…

**Well, that wasn't too bad I don't think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
